1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission of mechanical power, and more particularly to clutches.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices are known for transmitting mechanical power from a power source, such as an engine or motor, to a driven component such as the wheels of a vehicle. For example, a traditional ground vehicle has an engine or motor, wherein power from the engines is communicated to the wheels by way of a transmission and clutch. The clutch engages and disengages the motor from the transmission as needed to start the vehicle moving from a stopped position, or to shift gears in the transmission.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved transmission of mechanical power, for example to allow for flexibility to respond to torque requirements due to changes in traction. There also remains a need in the art for such systems and methods that are easy to make and use. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.